Just Another Star
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: "She'd been his blackened sunrise, his black rose. He'd wanted to turn her back into the beautiful, pure rose she once was.  He'd sworn to never hurt her.  He'd killed her." A songfic for Just Another Star by Bullet For My Valentine.


Draco stood on the edge of the balcony, his eyes wide in horror and terror. The rain soaked his skin, but he couldn't look away from the sight that met his eyes. He could see her body contorted at strange angles; he could see the rock's point protruding from her flat stomach.

But the thing that horrified him the most was the expression on her face. The one that had been on her face when she'd jumped to her death. It was going to be etched into his mind forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh!<br>This is what I can see through my eyes.  
>This is the color of your sunrise.<br>This is what I can see through your eyes.**

* * *

><p>She'd been nothing but faithful to him and he'd hurt her to the point of suicide after promising to never hurt her. He knew all about what her brothers had done to her late at night; he'd stopped Crabbe and Goyle from raping her in the broom closet. She'd run into his arms half naked and sobbing. He'd held her and tortured them both while she watched.<p>

Ginny had been through so much. She might have beaten her depression if he'd actually noticed in time and had not cheated on her so many times.

* * *

><p><strong>Jump, jump, jump, jump.<br>Can you see the light behind these eyes?  
>jump, jump, jump, jump.<br>Can you see the light behind these?**

* * *

><p>She'd caught him in the act so many times, but she never cried. She'd stare at him with vacant, dead eyes and walk out of the room. He'd shrug and continue. Pansy, Millicent, Astoria, Daphne, Parvarti, Padme, Lavender, Angelina and even Cho... so many girls had been in his bed.<p>

But he'd never touched Ginny once. He'd respected her wishes but had been stupid enough to cheat on her.

* * *

><p>"Draco!" her voice rang in the moment of passion. Draco pushed Lavender's face away from his and smiled lazily at Ginny. Her eyes were dead as always, but this time her mouth quivered. Lavender sat up and covered herself up, eyes wide.<p>

"Ginny!" she squealed. "Why are you in here? Who let you in?"  
>"I'm his <em>girlfriend<em>," Ginny answered flatly. For the first time, Draco could see the pain she was trying so hard to conceal. It made him feel like a monster.  
>"Out," he snarled at Lavender. "Don't you <em>ever<em> come back." she scurried away and Draco turned to Ginny. He tried to say he was sorry, but she walked away from him.

He ran and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. Her brown eyes had been filled with tears, but her expression was dead. She systematically tried to pull her wrist away, but he noticed something in the light. Pulling her wrist towards his eyes, he saw multiple cuts and scars.

"Gin..." he whispered softly, dying inside."Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I tried to. So many times. But I always was bothering you from finding another girl." her voice was dead too. He missed the vibrant tones it once contained. He missed the shine in her eyes and hair. This zombie girl with the ruined wrists was not Ginny.<br>"I'm-"  
>"No. You've betrayed me for the last time, Draco. You never loved me. You saved me out of pity."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes, eyes, you've betrayed me for the last time!<strong>

**Ahh!**

**You betrayed me for the last time.  
>Through the light I see the truth shine.<br>This is how I can see through your eyes.  
>Jump, jump, jump, jump.<strong>

* * *

><p>He could see the truth now, reflected in her dull eyes. He continued to try and apologize, but she refused to listen. She grabbed a knife from the drawer, but he'd snatched it from her in a heartbeat.<p>

"NO!" he shouted, grabbing the ginger in his arms. "Ginny, no! Please!" she turned to face him slowly and mouthed two words. The dead look had been completely erased from her face; he could see just how much pain he'd caused her. How much pain she felt. While he stood stunned, she got out of his grip and jumped the railing.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you see the light behind these eyes?<br>Jump, jump, jump, jump.  
>Can you see the light behind these?<br>Eyes, eyes, you've betrayed me for the last time!**

* * *

><p>He watched her fall from view and then ran for the railing, hoping he could grab her. His hand flew over the railing, but he caught nothing. He lowered his whole arm over the railing, but heard the sound that would accompany Ginny's final look. The sudden squelching and her gasp as she became impaled.<br>_"Too late."_

* * *

><p><strong>You're just another star that's burnt out too quickly.<br>But I still see you, shining.  
>I'm just another guy that's fucked up immensely, but you still love me.<br>Why, I don't know!**

* * *

><p>She'd always loved him. As he continued to stare down at her, his dead girlfriend, he could see her in his mind's eye. He could see the happy Ginny that everyone who wasn't in Slytherin liked or admired. He could see the Ginny that had stood up to him over Potter in Flourish and Blotts.<p>

She shone like a star back then... but sometime between her third year and his fourth year, she'd changed. He'd recoiled when he'd bumped into her and snarled at her. He'd recoiled because of the deadened, hopeless look in her eyes as she stared him down and walked away.  
>That had been the day he'd decided to save her.<br>Two months later, he'd made the dumb decision to go behind her back.  
><em>Why?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is what I see through my eyes.<br>Black is the color of your sunrise.  
>This is what I can see through my eyes.<br>This is the color of your sunshine.**

* * *

><p>She'd stood by him for a full year. He had loved her. He realized that now... but he'd fucked up immensely. She'd still loved him. She'd been his blackened sunrise, his black rose. He'd wanted to turn her back into the beautiful, pure rose she once was.<br>He'd sworn to never hurt her.  
>He'd killed her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're just another star that's burnt out too quickly.<br>But I still see you, shining.  
>I'm just another guy that's fucked up immensely, but you still love me.<br>Why, I don't know!  
>Go!<strong>


End file.
